A Trip to Great Wolf Lodge
by GymnasticsRules101
Summary: Sector V, Numbuh 86, 60, and 362 go on a vacation to Great Wolf Lodge. Will this be an ordinary trip or will strange things happen when you let your guard down. A story full of Romance, Humor, and Drama
1. Chapter 1: The Announcement

_**A Trip to Great Wolf Lodge**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the_ KND_ or Great Wolf Lodge. *tear* (I really wish I did, but no)**

**Summary: Sector V, Numbuh 86, 60, and 362 go on a vacation to Great Wolf Lodge. Some 3/4, 1/362, 2/5, and 86/60.**

**Author's note: This is my first KND fanfic and first fanfic so I really am not that good of a writer but I'm still working on it. I got this idea after I read 'A KND Vacation in Disney World!' Yes it's slightly the same idea except it's different characters, different place, different story, no places or ideas really repeated except the characters are going on vacation. I hope copying the vacation idea wasn't too much ok I'm actually really nervous I've never wrote anything besides stuff for school and honestly I'm not that good at that and the fact I'm not good at Language Arts at all but manage an A but anyway getting off of topic.**

**Please review and be completely honest because:**

**1) Honesty is the best Policy**

**2) 'Cause honesty will make you better and you know what to fix that way**

**I will try my best to spell correctly as possible but nobody is perfect. :)**

* * *

**Sector V's Tree House**

**3rd Person**

Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Abby were sitting in the tree house on the couch bored out of their mind. Wally was flipping through channels trying to find something at least a little interesting. Kuki is trying to watch TV, but Wally kept changing the channel. Hoagie is eating a sandwich. Abby has her head phones on flipping through magazines. Nigel is in his room. Everyone is in the TND and is 15. Abby now has her hair in a ponytail instead a braid she has a dark blue t-shirt with white stripes and blue flip flops. Hoagie had light blue t-shirt and brown shorts. Kuki now wears a green t-shirt and black shorts with green flip flops. Wally wears an orange t-shirt and blue jeans. Nigel wears a red t-shirt and grey shorts with his rocket shoes.

Kuki bounces on the couch and points to the screen screaming, "It's the Rainbow Monkeys. Lets watch it. Please Numbuh 4."

Wally spat, "Why would I want to watch some cruddy Rainbow Dorkies show?"

Kuki looked mad her eyes showed fire within them shouting and stomping her foot, "TAKE THAT BACK! Rainbow Monkeys are not cruddy or dorky!"

"Yes they are."

"No they're not."

"Yes they are!"

"No they're not!"

"YES THEY ARE!"

"NO THEY'RE NOT!"

"Will you two please shut up. Numbuh 5's music that's blaring in her ear can't block you two's shouting out," Numbuh 5 said while holding her head from the loudness of Numbuh 3 and 4

Numbuh 1 came out of his room.

"What are those two screaming about now?"

"TV," Numbuh 5 replied bluntly

"Let me guess it was over Rainbow Monkeys."

"Yep."

"I've invited Rachel, Fanny, and Patton over. They'll be over in a couple minutes."

"Why's that?" Numbuh 2 and 5 asked in unison

"I've got some news to tell all of you."

"Oh is it about my surprise party because you said you were going to throw one for me when Tommy's tricycle ran us down," asked the bubbly Japanese girl.

"We did throw you a party even though it wasn't your birthday and you didn't show up," stated an annoyed Wally.

"Well sorry Mr. Bossy," she replied sarcastically.

"I'm not bossy."

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"AM NOT!"

ARE TO!"

"Will you two please be quiet!" shouted an angry Brit.

"He/She started it!" they shouted in unison pointing at the other accusingly.

Ding dong the mail box made this noise anytime someone was coming through the mail box entrance.

"Hello," a feminine voice said. The sound echoing through the long hallway.

"Where are ya? Ya stupid boys," said another voice easily recognized as Numbuh 86, Head of Decommissioning.

"We're in the meeting room," said Nigel.

"Well why didn't you tell us earlier, ya stupid boy, we've been walking for like 10 minutes."

"We just got here Fanny," Patton said calmly. Most people who say something against Fanny usually take it back, but Patton's one of the very few guys that will stand their ground against her.

"Rachel, Fanny, Patton, I'm glad you could make it I've very important new to announce."

"Numbuh 1, just to take a safety precaution you're not dating code L again, are you?" Numbuh 4 said voice full of fear and hope he's not dating that thing again.

"NO!" said Numbuh 1.

Everyone cheered or said yes.

"She wasn't that bad," said Numbuh 1.

"You kidding fool she is the worst girlfriend you ever had and ever will have," said Numbuh 5.

"Ok, but I didn't call you here to talk about how bad Lizzie is."

"Then what's the reason Nigel?" questioned Rachel.

"I'm taking you guys to Great Wolf Lodge."

"YAY GREAT WOLF LODGE I LOVE THAT PLACE!" screamed a very happy Kuki.

"Hey Nigel, are you sure you did this for the group or did you do it to see Rachel in a bikini?" said Wally while laughing with Hoagie.

Everyone started laughing while Nigel and Rachel blushed.

"Well I know you would like to see Kuki in a bikini," said Nigel and everyone laughed.

"That not why I'm excited it's not like I want to see Kuki in a bikini," said a blushing Wally.

"And what's so bad about me in a bikini," said an hurt Kuki.

"Nothing it's just...just."

"Just what Wally?" Kuki asked tears filling her eyes.

"I don't know," Wally said.

Kuki ran out of the room tears slowly trickling down her face.

"Smooth," Abby said sarcastically. There was a moment of silence.

"Well everyone pack your stuff because we're going tomorrow and my parents are taking us. We've got the cabin that has a king size bedroom, a kitchen with a stove, toaster oven, and a microwave. The living room has a pull out couch, fifty-two inch TV, and a fireplace. There is a bathroom that connects to the bedroom with the king size bed. There is a loft that's separated into three rooms and has four twin beds in two of the rooms, with a bathroom connecting the two rooms, to get upstairs it divides into two pathways one goes to one room the other goes to other one. My parents will get the master bedroom and we will be divided into girls in boys, but we'll figure this out when we get there and we will be in the car for three hours, so I suggest some entertainment. Plus, my parents have already contacted yours and they know all about it," said Nigel.

"Thanks Nigel, this is really sweet of you to do this for us. I got to get home to pack and eat dinner. See you guys tomorrow," said Rachel. She hugged him and he blushed red.

Everyone said good bye to Rachel.

"Ugghhh I'm not good at this, but thanks, ya stupid boy," Fanny said but she actually smiled.

"Fanny can actually smile," said Patton with amazement.

"Shut up!" said Fanny annoyed.

Patton said, "Ok see you guys tomorrow."

"Same here," said Fanny.

Everyone said good bye to Patton and Fanny.

Sector V except Nigel went home because Nigel was already home to pack and get ready for the exciting adventure tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you like it I tried. Please Review. :) This has been redone to fix grammatical and spelling errors. I'm so sorry I published it like it was before. It was like I never hear of a comma or a period.**


	2. Chapter 2: Going to the Lodge

_**A Trip to Great Wolf Lodge**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the_ KND_ or Great Wolf Lodge no matter how bad I want to *tear***

**Author's Note: I'm not really good at Wally's Australian accent, so I'm going to write it just regularly.**

**Wally and Kuki Only- Ok thanks for the review Wally and Kuki Only your awesome and don't worry cause I'm crazy most of the time. :)**

**catspats31- Thanks for the review and it helped. :)**

**Jimman123-Thanks :)**

**Guest- I bet you enjoyed your stay because I always do. :)**

**taylortheartist01- I totally get what your saying, I'll work on the characters personality's and thanks for the review. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Going to the Lodge**_

**3rd Person POV**

Everyone was packed and ready to go, everyone except for a certain blonde aussie who was shoving things in his bag left and right. He was rushing to get everything in because if he didn't he would be extremely late. He yelled downstairs at his mom, "Are you ready mom?"

"I'm ready when you are my little dingo."

"Ok."

He sprinted down the stairs in fear of being late. He took his mother's hand, dragged her out of the kitchen, and out the door shouting bye. His dad and his 6 year old brother shouted bye back while waving.

Once he was out the door he hopped in the car and buckled up. His mother had a huge thing about safety and would not drive the car until he had his seat belt on. His mother joined him and buckled her seatbelt with one hand while starting the car in the other. Wally was getting very antsy. Normally he would not mind being that late because normally it's just Sector V and they are used to his lateness, but Fanny will be here and then she'll chew him out for being stupid and late. He was definitely not in the mood for her screaming this morning, but good thing he left when he did because they were told to meet there at ten and when he left it was 9:55 any minute later and he would have been late.

Once he arrived it was exactly ten. He walked to the backyard and saw the others. Fortunately for him the others didn't notice his late arrival except the bubbly Japanese girl, Kuki his not so secret crush, the others were to busy talking. Fanny was talking to Rachel and Patton, Nigel was talking to Hoagie, and Abby and Kuki were talking. He walked to the patio where the others were.

"Hey," said Kuki happy as ever with the bright smile she always wore despite the time in Wally's opinion was too early.

"Hey Kuki," Wally slightly grinned in amazement she was chipper as ever.

"Are you excited because I am, but Numbuh 1 said I could only bring one Rainbow Monkey, so there was about ten I had to leave in the car," She said her smile faltering slightly. Wally inwardly was jumping up and down screaming, "YES! NO MORE RAINBOW DORKIES FOR LIKE A WEEK!"

"Well I never like those Rainbow Dorkies anyway, plus you'll have a lot of fun without them."

She looked slightly upset. Wally was starting to feel guilty. She looked like she was about scream at him, but instead turned sharply on her heel and walked away. The guilt in Wally was growing stronger and now he was starting to regret what he had said about those Rainbow Dorkies. He still didn't like those things, but he hated making Kuki sad. Abby noticed Kuki a bit upset and shot an disapproving look at Wally and walked his way.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what did you say to Kuki. She's upset and I know you had something to do with it," she said with a frown on her face.

"I said something about those Rainbow things being Rainbow Dorkies."

"Well apologize you don't want this trip to start off bad. Doesn't help you didn't apologize for what you said yesterday," With that said she walked him near to where Kuki was and pushed him in her direction.

He wasn't expecting the push and lost his balance landing on Kuki causing both of them to fall to the ground. He fell on top of her and his eyes were slowly adjusting to his surroundings. That's when he noticed how closed his and Kuki's faces were. About 5 inches at the most. Abby noticed the closeness and started laughing along with Hoagie and Nigel soon everyone was laughing. It took Wally a minute to really realize the situation and how it looked. So, as fast as possible he rolled off her laying in the grass next to her. His face was red as blood. Kuki started to blush slightly and she sat up when Wally got off. Heat was rushing to her face. She coughed and asked, "So when are we leaving?"

"When my parents are ready so about 5 minutes," said Nigel. She stood up and walked over to Abby. Wally was still laying on the grass trying to figure out what was happening. One minute he went to go apologize, next Abby pushed him over to her, and then he ended up on top of her. He finally got up and walked into the house muttering to Nigel he's getting some water. Kuki followed him in the house and said she was checking to how long it was till they were leaving. She walked in the house to see Wally chugging down a glass of water.

"Kuki, I'm sorry for falling on you," he said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh it's fine Wally."

"And I'm sorry for calling the monkeys dorkies."

"Ok."

"And lastly, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday.

"It's Ok. I forgive you," she said while hugging him. He signed when she hugged him trying to act annoyed, but secretly likes when she does and doesn't want anyone to know it. He started to blush slightly not as dark as before.

"I've got to ask when we're leaving one sec," Kuki walked to the Uno's master bedroom and knocked on the door. She could hear walking around and assumed they were packing. She asked kindly, "Mrs. Uno how long do you think it will be before we leave?"

"Ohh Kuki dear we'll be leaving right now," Mrs. Uno opened the door carrying lots of bags, along with Mr. Uno.

We walked down the hall and out the door. The others stopped talking and we all loaded up the van. It had 3 seats in the far back, 3 in the middle, and 1 right behind the passenger seat and 1 right behind the driver. The seats in the middle on the outside fold down allowing people to get in the back. Mr. Uno drove while his wife sat in the passenger seat. Wally sat in the farthest back seats on the right the one behind the passenger side. Nigel sat in the middle and Patton sat on the left. In front of me sat Kuki. Next to her was Abby and then on Abby's left Hoagie sat cracking stupid jokes. Fanny and Rachel sat in the two seats close to the front. Rachel sat on the right behind the passenger and Fanny sat on the left behind the driver. They drove for what Wally would say felt like a bumillion hours. Abby said it was like 3 hours, but it felt like forever according to Wally.

Once they got there they headed to the room. They guys got the rooms on the left. The girls got the room on the right. Once they got their stuff unpacked they laid around, talked, and basically did nothing until it was about seven. They soon decided to go out to eat at Texas Roadhouse. After all of the driving everyone was extremely tired so they decided to go to bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: You all are like finally you decided to update. Redone to fix grammatical and spelling errors. Plus some changes. (Not many just small things)**


	3. Chapter 3: Early Morning

**A Trip to Great Wolf Lodge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND or any of the characters sadly. :'( Oh just a side note I don't own Family Feud or fruit loop either.**

**Jimman123- Thanks for the review**

**Wally and Kuki Only- Thanks**

**Iamawesome225- Thanks your review made me realize how long it was since I updated. Thanks**

**I know y'all hate me for my late updates...um IDK it's just umm.. yay I don't have a good reason, but umm he he sorry. I just find the beginning of stories kind of boring so I really don't like to write them very much. Oh forgot to mention it last time I don't own Texas Roadhouse either wish I did though. Ok sorry I just got really carride away I have been working on some other fanfics That I haven't posted and I don't know if I will actually post any of those, but I'm starting to get some inspiration cause soon I'll be going to Great Wolf Lodge again and I might get some ideas there you never know. Wow this is dragging so on with the story. **

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up at 7:20. Maybe it's just my habit of getting up early. I don't know I'm just always the first up though. I walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Most teens drink coffee in the morning, but I can't help, but despise it. I mean I know it's not that bad as we thought it was when we were kids, but to me it's just plain revolting. I can't stand the taste of such a vile liquid.** ( No offense to those who like coffee I just don't and neither does Rachel. ****In my opinion the only thing decent about it is it's smell )** I slowly drank the water. I heard footsteps and looked to see who else is awake. I shouldn't be surprised when I see the tall, skinny, bald headed, brit. I mean he just seems like an early person to me.

"Good morning, Rachel."

"Good morning, Nigel."

"So... How'd you sleep."

"Good, you?"

"Oh yea I slept good. The rooms are nice don't you think?"

"Yea they are."

I grabbed his hand and started to lead him.

"Where are we going?" He asked very curiously to where we would be going.

"Come on," I insist as I pulled at his hand a little more.

"Okay okay I'm coming," He replied.

I led him through the living room. I stopped to pull open the glass door. I stepped out onto the balcony still guiding him.

"Look," I said pointing to the sky with my free hand. He looked to where my hand was and saw it.

"It's, so beautiful isn't it Nigel," I said in awe.

"Yea it is."

We looked at the sunrise even though I see it every day I find it amazing every time and for some reason I never get bored looking at it. I looked over and smiled at him then I noticed our hands were still locked and I pulled back. We then both stuttered an apology and blushed a light red. When we pulled away the warmth left my hand and it met the chilly breeze. I shivered so slightly being outside in a t-shirt and a pair of booty shorts isn't the best when it's cold.

"So do you like the sunrise or the sunset better?" He asked.

"I can't choose they're both so breathtaking."

Once the sun was fully visible I think Nigel could tell I was cold, or he noticed my shivering because he said, "Let's get you in. You look cold."

Once we were both inside he shut the balcony door. Then he went to the fire pit and turned it on. I sat down on the couch that was a few feet in front of it. He sat down beside me and his knee brushed against mine. Then he touched my knee and said, "I'm getting you a blanket you're freezing." He got up and headed off to the guys bedroom. He came back about a minute later with a warm fuzzy blanket. He draped it over me and sat down again. He then leaned over the arm rest and grabbed the tv remote. He started flipping the channels until he found one. We sat there watching the comedy until every one woke up.

* * *

Eventually everyone woke up except Wally so they were in the living just sitting around.

"Could someone wake Wally up it's 10:30?" Asked the slightly annoyed Nigel.

"I will," Kuki chirped. The others snicker lightly to the fact she was the first volunteer to wake Wally because everyone knew about them liking each other even the teens at school that liked Kuki and Wally had feelings for each other, but there was one person in denial of this and his name is Ace Diaz (I totally made up the last name). He's had a crush on Kuki almost as long as Wally, but she would always reject him.

Kuki skipped to the guy's room to find Wally fast asleep on his bed. She went over to him and tried to shake him awake. She sat her knees lightly on the frame of the bed.

"Wally wake up," She called. He simply rolled over so his face was to her. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed and shook him more.

"Wally wake up," She called again. He didn't move.

"Wake up!" She shouted at him. Instead of following her request he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to him so he was cuddling her. She squirmed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. They were so close she could feel his six pack against her back she didn't realize until now that he didn't have a shirt on. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer.

"Hey Kuki did you wake him up yet?" asked Abby. She peeked her head through the door to see Wally holding on to Kuki and Kuki's face was red as she tried to pry Wally's grip open. Abby started laughing thinking the whole scene was hilarious. Abby told her, "I see you have your hands full," and walked away laughing to tell the others what she had seen. Kuki thought 'well gee thanks for the help Abby'. How was Kuki going to get Wally to let go? She thought for a while and tried to come up with a solution. Her hands we restrained and by her side because of Wally's bear hug. She kick Wally on the legs hoping he would feel something while screaming for him to wake up. He loosened his grip on her just enough for her to slide out. She wiggled out of his hug and fell off the bed and rolled onto the floor.

She decided she knew what would wake him up. She walked to the other side of the room and started sprinting in his direction took a leap and dived onto him. He let out an ooof. He shot open his eyes to find Kuki resting on him. She startled him so much that he fell of the bed and onto the floor. The way they hit the floor she hit her back and landed under Wally. Wally was on top of her as their faces were inches apart. They both blushed bright red and Wally rolled off of her.

"Well glad your awake now," Kuki says letting some sarcasm slip into her voice.

"Umm you should probably get ready I think we're going to the pool soon," she said while she headed towards the door hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt. Both of their hearts were beating fast and minds thinking about how close they were.

Wally got up and got dressed in a pair of orange trucks and had an orange t-shirt on. He went down the stairs to find everyone watching tv. They sat there engrossed in what was happening. They were trying to guess the words as the people on family feud guessed. Nigel's parents were sitting at the table discussing something with a cup of coffee in their hands. Wally walked over to the counter and got a bowl, spoon, milk, and the box of fruit loops out. He fixed himself some cereal and grabbed a glass for a cup of milk. He put the food up and walked over to the couch and set is milk on the coffee table in front of the chair. He sat in the chair eating the cereal while the others shouted random words at the tv trying to guess the most popular choice. Once he was done he put the bowl and glass in the sink and joined the group of teens in the living room. Once it was on a commercial he began to talk.

"Well this is fun and all, but shouldn't we do something I don't know more exciting than sitting in front of the tv watching family feud? Come on guys let's to the pool."

* * *

**Oh my gosh guys I suck big time. I'm really sorry I haven't updated. It's just school and I have been reading a lot of fanfics lately and realized I love Jelsa (Jack Frost and Elsa) (Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians)(Elsa from Frozen) fanfics. They make the cutest couple ever! They are adorable. Anyway I know you probably want an update soon and I will try to, but I will make no promises. Okay now I will have more time to be on Fanfiction and will probably slowly, but surely continue. I wouldn't hate you if you stopped reading this story because I haven't updated since last year. Sorry. By the way hope you liked the Wally and Kuki moment and the Rachel and Nigel one. :) Redone for grammatical errors.**


	4. Chapter 4: Swimming

**A Trip to Great Wolf Lodge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND or any of the characters. I do not own Great Wolf Lodge either.**

**Author's Note: I think I'm getting better at updating. Ok maybe not, but at least it hasn't been over 2 months. That's a plus. By the way most of the time the next chapter stops at the last thing that happened.**

** Oh and another note I'm sorry if I can't portray Patton's character that well. Wally can swim in this fanfiction. This is set so they are older so obviously it will have stronger language then if the were 10. I thank the internet for these funny comebacks. Just a note I something is in italics then most likely it's things that the characters brains add in like side comments and most of the time they are only in italics if it's after dialogue. Rachel's group and Kuki's group scene's are happening at the same time. **

**PLEASE READ!: Remember this fanfiction is rated T for a reason. This chapter definitely has stronger language than what would be found in the cartoons and a scene that mentions something that some readers might not like. If you don't then I'm sorry, but it's rated T.**

**So reviews:**

**Iamawesome225: Thanks. glad to see you're enjoying it. :) Just curious when are you gonna update your Codename: KND story?**

**Jimman123: Sounds cool.**

* * *

**3rd Person (Narrator/Me)**

With Wally's request they all agreed that they should get going to the water park. Eventually everyone was is the water park. They split up into groups Kuki, Wally, Abby, and Hoagie, and Nigel, Rachel, Fanny, and Patton.

**Kuki's Group**

**Wally's POV**

"Come on guys let's go in the wave pool," called Kuki.

We followed her into the wave pool. Everyone looked around excited except me even though I can swim I'm still kinda cautious of the water. I still like the beach better. It's sand where you can at least do something. When you go to the pool all you can do is swim. We were just swimming when the wolf howled and the waves started.

**Abby's POV**

Once the waves started. People were going everywhere. This guy accidentally knocked in Kuki. I looked over at Hoagie and he looked back.

"I bet Wally will get mad and Kuki will end up being mad and upset at him," Hoagie says.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," We just sat back on our float and watched the show.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there," The stranger said to Kuki.

"Oh well that's okay," She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"What's such a beautiful girl doing swimming by herself?" He flirted.

"Well I was with my friends, but I kinda lost sight of them when the waves hit," She responded trying to look over the waves.

"How about until you find them I'll keep you company."

"Well I-"

"Kuki!"

"Oh here comes the trouble," I tell Hoagie and we both chuckle.

Wally swims over to her to find her talking to the stranger.

"Who's this," The guy asks Kuki.

"Oh this is-" Kuki starts before she was interrupted.

"What's it to ya," Wally snaps at the guy.

"Well I was wondering if you were a friend of the girl because I would say you're very lucky," He winks at Kuki and she blushes and giggles.

"Look pal you need to back off," Wally pushes the guy back a little.

"And if I don't?" The guy questions with a smug grin.

Wally had enough of his crap and punched him square in the face.

The guys starts bleeding so he runs out of the pool holding his nose.

"Wally what is the matter with you?" Kuki screams.

"What's the matter with me?"

By now people are already staring. Me and Hoagie look at each other and shake our heads.

"Yes, What's the matter with you? You are always overreacting about everything!"

"At least I'm not a girly girl who flirts with every guys and cries over everything!"

"Ouch. That must hurt," Hoagie mutters.

"Shut up fool can't you tell this is sensitive moment," I smack him on his head with my red hat.

Kuki swims and runs out of the water. Tears are streaming down her face.

"Look what you've down now," I tell Wally. He face palms.

"Great," he mutters.

"Well what are you waiting for. Go after her dumbass."

He shakes his head and starts to go after her.

"They are so complicated," I mutter to Hoagie.

"Yep, isn't it good were not like them?"

I roll my eyes at him and we sit on the float letting the waves move us.

* * *

**Rachel's Group**

**Fanny's POV**

Well today is kind of boring. Patton and Nigel are talking about stupid stuff and me and Rachel are trying to avoid this guys that keeps flirting with us. Great here they come again.

"Well hey gorgeous," The blonde says to Rachel. I roll my eyes at him and so does she.

"I've gotta tell you If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together," The brunette looks at me with a charming smile.

"Really?" I say and gasp in surprise.

"Yep," He responds with smiling. I'm pretty sure the guys are looking at me like I have three heads and Rachel has this shocked face that screams _what!?_

"Well there's no need for that when N and O are already together and please if could you use any older pick up line," Jeez these obnoxious guys. He takes a minute to retaliate from that rejection while he does the blonde talks to Rachel.

"I'd really like to get into your pants," The other idiot says to Rachel.

"No thanks. There's already one asshole in there," I start cracking up and so do Nigel and Patton. Rachel smiles. He thinks and tries to think of another pick up line.

"You're the reason why men fall in love," He smiles thinking he's got her.

"Thank you and you are the reason why women don't," Damn she's on a roll today. I'm almost double over in laughter. He almost looks like he will give up and then he's eyes light up like he has another stupid pick up line.

"Come on I will do whatever it takes to please you," he looks desperate.

"Really, ok please me by getting out of my sight." He looks completely defeated and if he wasn't so annoying I would almost feel bad for him.

The brunette puts his arms around my waist and pull me against him and I gasp in surprise. What does this idiot thinks he's doing? Oh he's gonna get it.

"If I could see you naked, I'd die happy," He whispers huskily in my ear.

"Yea, well If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing. Now get you hands off me before I break your arms," He's really hugging me tight.

"What if I don't want to," I start to struggle in his grasp, but damn he's really strong. As crazy as it sounds I can't get my arms free.

"Dude let her go before you have real problems beside your horrible pick up lines," I look up in surprise to see Patton standing up for me.

"You know dude you need to back off, it's not like you're her boyfriend or anything."

"And what if I am?" Patton challenges and I look up in surprise. My face is burning red at the thought of Patton as my boyfriend. What is this idiot doing?!

To my surprise the dudes backs off and releases me from his vice like grip and mutters an apology to Patton when he should have been apologizing to me! Him and his friend walk away in disappointment. When they got far enough I walk up to Patton and smack his arm.

"What the hell was that!" I scream at him.

"I should say the same thing. Why did you hit me?" He looks confused and slightly angry.

"Why would you tell him you were my boyfriend we both know that isn't true," I stand with my arms crossed

"Well would you have liked to have hit on you all day," He looks at me in disbelief.

"I didn't need your help. I was doing fine By! My! Self! I scream the last three words. _What is his problem? Does he think I'm weak?_

"I could tell that's why you couldn't get out of his embrace, but if you were enjoying it. Why don't you go talk to him and tell him I was lying!" The others are surprised to hear him yell since he normally doesn't loose control of his anger, but I'm not surprised this happens all the time when we're together.

"Like I would ever want to start a conversation with him willing. You don't need to interfere I had it."

"Well soooorrrryyy for trying to be a good friend," He drags out sorry with sarcasm in he's voice.

"Well stop. It's obnoxious! I'm not some weak little girl that can't defend herself!"

"Would you stop! You always try reject friendship from the male species. Would you just loosen up and let guys in. We're not some deadly disease trying to poison you and I didn't say you couldn't defend yourself I was just trying to be a good friend!"

"I will never except help from guys ever."

"Would you be so kind as to enlighten me why?"

"Why does it matter!" _Does he even realize how obnoxious he's being?_

"Fanny what aren't you telling us. Obviously you're not telling us something. You have so much hate for us, and there has to be a reason."

"Yea Fanny why do you hate guys?" Nigel asks looking somewhat concerned.

"None of your business, stay out of it Nigel!" I sneer at him.

"Fanny will you tell me?" The conversation has gotten softer and Patton basically whispered it to me.

"No, no matter how much you push for answer I will not break." _That's cause you can't break something already broken_ my subconscious points out. _Shut up!_ I scream at this annoying voice in my head.

"Now leave it alone!" I storm off. Rachel follows me, but I don't bother to turn around. She's the only one that knows why I have such a vicious hate for guys. She's my best friends and I don't know what I wouldn't do without her. I walk to the ice cream shop with Rachel by my side. When we walk in we see Kuki's eyes red and puffy obviously she's been crying. We quickly walk over to her and sit at the table she's at.

"Kuki's what's wrong?" Rachel asks concerned.

"Well me and Wally had another fight."

"Why!"

"He's overreacting as always," I roll my eyes at Wally's idiocy. What's with guys today they're all acting like baboons.

"Kuki how about we get some ice cream and go back to the room and talk," Rachel offers. Man does she know how to cheer someone up or what?

"Sounds good," She smiles.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if the characters seem kinda OOC. Now rereading it. It sounds like Fanny will have a break down and then she storms off so. IDK, If some people were surprise by Rachel's comments. Rachel is really smart so I can see her being quick when it comes to that kinda stuff.**

**Oh please review though. I'm open to any suggestions or ideas, questions, and I like hearing what you think. Plus some ideas might really help with the next chapter.**

**Redone to fix grammatical errors.**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Sincerely,  
GymansticsRules101**


End file.
